Naruto introduction
by NewMoonBloodTears
Summary: Nara is a made up character, so she is actually fairly new. I first came up with this story because i thought, "If i was a Naruto character, what would my name be?" I was still thinking that when my friend came up with a name for me. This is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE BATTLE OF RIGHTS! **_

"Master Juriah! Watch out!" Exclaimed Nara. _Clang_

"Thanks Nara." Replied Master Juriah. _Clang! Bash! Boom!_ "RASENGAN!" called Naruto.

FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU! Thought Sasuke.

"WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Called Sakura

"MIND POSSETION JUTSU!" Called Sasate

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" called Master Juriah.

"Master Juriah, I never will understand why you do the weirdest jutsus when we fight." Said Nara.

" RASENGAN!" Shouted Nara.

"Hey! Stop copying my moves Nara!" called Naruto.

"WHATEVER! KYAAA! OWCH!" yelped Nara.

"Nara!" "Oh, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but, I guess, MULTIE SHADOW CONG JUTSU, RASENGAN!" shouted Nara.

"What is she doing?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I know. She is going to end up killi…" started Master Juriah.

" HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T BEAT YOU, DIDN'T YOU?" Yelled Nara.

"-Ng them." Finished a stunned Master Juriah.

"Watch out! Nara!" shouted Sasuke.

"Hnn?" said a confused Nara. _ Thump _

"Kyaaaaaaa" cried out Nara. _Thud_

"Nara!" said Naruto.(Obviously very worried about her, this time.)

"Lets just leave her there, Sasate, Sauske, Sakura, you, and I are still here." Said Master Juriah, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Hnn?" asked Nara.

"W-what am I doing here? I have a mission to accomplish! I" started Nara.( She usually makes long statements about her loyalty, so I'll just make her say this instead.) "Nara, settle down. You can't go yet. We are all here. Here for you." Said Master Juriah, hoping Nara wouldn't go black, and have him hurt.(He's had this happen on more than one occasion. For more details, see the story of Nara's past.) " Aww thanks. You, Hey, Wait a minute, NARUTO!" Yelled Nara, right in the middle of a compliment.

"y- yes?" Replied Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE KNOCKED THEIR BUTTS OUTA THIS WORLD IF YOU HADN'T OF GOT IN THE WAY!! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT?!I CAN'T BELIVE I'M RELATED TO YOU!" Yelled Nara

"AH! Ok, ok, calm down!" stuttered Naruto

"I- Hnn," _plop _said Nara. Right as she fainted

"Nara, you idiot, you tired yourself from yelling at him. You really do waste your time, you realize that, right?" asked Sasuke, half insulting, half playing.

"HEY LIKE YOU"RE ONE TO TALK!" Yelled Naruto

"Sauske, come on, you can see her later, Naruto is causing her too much trouble, so we have to go." Joked Master Juriah

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS ARE CAUSING TROUBLE TOO! PERVY SAGE WITH YOUR WERE HERE FOR YOU JUNK, AND SAUSKE WITH THAT YOU'RE WAISTING YOU'RE TIME JUNK! YOU GUYS SHOULD LEAVE TOO!" Yelled Naruto, obviously on an emotional rampage.

"Naruto, I realize you're worried aboutyour sister and all, but we need to leave, now." Called Master Juriah.

" You know, you were the first to cause her such trouble Naruto." Whispered Sasuke

"BE QUIET SAUSKE!" yelled Naruto

"Alright, alright, calm down you two. No need to wreck this room too." Laughed Master Juriah. "…." (By the way, the silence is Sasuke.)

"YOU THINK THAT WAS A JOKE?!" Shouted Naruto

"No, I wasn't trying to make a joke." Replied Master Juriah

"Naruto? Sauske? Sakura? Master Juriah? Nara? You in there?" asked Sasate.

"Yes, but these two idiots are in the middle of a idiotic fight. You can tell they're both worried about Nara." Called Master Juriah.

"Right. Umm, I guess I'll come back later, to check up on Nara." Said Sasate.

"Is that Sasate I here out there?" Said Naruto, hearts filling the air.

"No. Just go Sasate, he'll go crazy if he sees you." Whispered Master Juriah

_**CHAPTER TWO: NARA AT HER WITS END!**_

"I am sooo gonna kill those guys for leaving me like that!" said Nara. I was so mad, I could tear everyone's head off! (imagining Naruto's head being ripped off his body) "Hey, that _is_ pretty funny!" laughed Nara. _Stomp stomp stomp stomp_

"Hey! Naruto! Come show your dishonorable face!" Shouted Nara

" I was hoping you would say that!" Naruto called back.

"Hnn. He's gonna sneak up on me eh?" Whispered Nara

"HYAAA!" Yelled Naruto, upon landing on a kunai. _SMACK! POW! Thump!_

"Hurk, you did well Nara, Better than last time. You rock- onee-chan!" Weakly stated Naruto. "NOO! I didn't mean to make you throw up blood!" Said a scared Nara. (Has a quiet voice when around people, when not mad, or when talking to people other than Master Juriah.) At that point, I was serious. "Ah, it's ok Nara."

"No, please, don't leave me alone! I don't want to go on without you! KYAAA!"

"NARA!" _huff, huff, huff, huff,_

" What hit me?"

"NARA! ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes, f- hnn, fine. I guess, … I ..no. I'm not ok… HELP ME, SAUSKE!" _ke..__ke__..__ke__.. KAW! KAW! KAW!_ "Hnn? What was that?"

" SUMMONING JUTSU! Ton Ton, we need you to look for Nara, and Naruto. Got it?"

"Oink!"

"LEAD THE WAY!" _step step step step step_

"Muahahahaha. Now, I can use her for my own needs, knowing how powerful she is, as well as finding her best friend, Sasate. Nara, you will do me good. Muahahahahahahaha!"

CHAPTER THREE: TON TON FIND NARA, FAST!

_Step step step step "_Ton ton, do ya see anything yet?"

"oink!"

"Only Naruto huh?"

"Oink oink oink."

"Maybe Nara ran off somewhere."

"Oink."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" ARE YOU TELLING ME NARA WAS KIDNAPPED!?"

"Oink."

"By who? Who could have kidnapped her successfully?"

"My point exactly. Unless…"

"She was taken unconscious!"

"Why must you always do that purvey sage? I never will get it."

"Hnn? Now where am I?"

" I swear I was crying over Naruto just a second ago, now I'm in an extremely cold, dark, stone room."

"Very well put Nara. By the way, Welcome."

"Who are you, and where are my team mates?" "Why, I expect you to know of me, sings how we are only ten years apart."

"…. I still don't get who you are, Itatchi, no. Sauske! No. Definitely not Sakura, or Naruto…."

"ENOUGH! You can't remember who I am, I'll have to refresh your memories."

"Wha, How?"

"Hehehehehe."

"Where'd he go?" shing

"KYAAA!" _thump_

"Now do you remember?" "Hey Nara! Wanna go play?" "Sure Oruchimaru!"

"I said, do you remember?" _slash_

"KYAA! O-Oruchi-maru, yes I remember." _Koff koff koff_

"I want to ask you a question." "What question?" "When did you become blind?" _slash_

"I guess you finally found a use for all that spare talent, Nara." _Drip drip_ "For the last time, I will not join your side!"

"Yes you will." _Chomp!_

"W-what is this?"

"You'll see. Muahahahahahahaha."

"Nn?" _flop_

CHAPTER FOUR: ORUCHIMARU'S CURSEMARK!

"Oink!"

"Where, in here?"

"Oink!"

"Are you sure, 'cause you know, I've summoned something, and it lead me somewhere totally different."

"Oink! Oink oink oink!"

"Yeah, I don't trust him either."

"Naruto, what are you and Ton Ton talking about?"

"Eh, nothing! Nothing at all."

"Oink!"

"WHAT?"

"I WAS NOT! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Hush, all three of you. There she is."

"Finally, we found her."

"Oh no."

"What!?"

"Looks like Oruchimaru gave Nara a little present."

"Another curse mark! And look, it looks exactly like the one Sauske has!" A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Oh come on! I wanna go do the mission!"

"Sorry Nara. You are too beat up."

"Awwww, why?" "Please?" (Pleading with the cute face nobody can resist. Not even Iruka-Sensei.) Sigh "That face isn't going to work on me this time." ABOUT TEN MINUTS LATER

"Thanks for letting me come Iruka-Sensei!"

"WHAT! YOU LET HER COME! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"I know!"

"Lets get going then." Step step step step

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Muahahahahahahaha."

"Who's that?"

"Only me!" slash

"Yowch!"

"IRUKA SENSEI! ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes, fine."

"Alright then, lets get the idiot who just attacked!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Nn?"

"You can't do that. I have a feeling I know who that was. And he's dangerous."

"Who was he?"

"His name, is… Mitsuki."

"Iruka, you called?"

"Huh?" slash

"Owch!"

"HEY YOU, OVER HERE! FREASH MEAT SEARVED DAILY!"

"Oh boy, A little meat never hurt anybody. HYAA!" dodge

"YA MISSED!"

"COWERED!"

"COME FIGHT ME LIKE A NORMAL GUY!" smack! Slash!

"Anybody for an order of beef? 'Cause you just got served!" gasp!

"NARA LOOKOUT!" slash!

"Ooh, now you really are starting to make me angry, and trust me, no one wants to be the victim if I get angry."

"Then I'll just drink this potion!" gasp! (Hint: from now until the next set of parenthesis, is when Mitsuki is extremely muscular, and has fur like a tiger.)

CHAPTER FIVE: NARA BITES THE TIGER! (NOT MEANING YOU KISA!)

"Well then, here kitty kitty."

"Will do!" slash! Smack! Pow! Punch! Thump.

"NARA!"

"Now Iruka, where were we before the little brat chimed in? Ah yes, that's right. PREPAIR TO DIE IRUKA!" Thump!

"Don't you dare hurt my sensei. I'll have to kill you know."

"Well then, isn't it the nine tailed brat. You better run NOW!" thump thump thump "Nn, Sakura, if I don't make it, tell my sister I tried my best, ok?" "Will do Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Who else is going to interfere?"

"I am."

"You to little girl?"

"Yes. I need the practice!" thump thump thump thump.

"A little too easy. Looks like you've got no one to save yourself now." "YES I DO! SASATE, AND SAUSKE!"

"I guess it would hurt to tell you that I took them out with the last hit as well, wouldn't it?" whoosh

"Hnn? NOO!" thud, thump, thump, thump, thump, thud, thud.

"Nn, You can't hurt my sensei, I won't let you!"

"Nara? Why did you do this? You basically just sacrificed your life for me." "Trust me. I know what I'm doing"

"You're dead Mitsuki!" smack! Pow! Crash! (Like I said earlier, at this set of parentheses, he loses power.) "AAAH! I'M BURNING"

"Wow, I did that?"

"Actually, no."

"Oh, ok." Thump

"Nara! You saved me. Now you need saving. We need medical ninja out here now!"

CHAPTER SIX: WHEN WILL THE TORTURE STOP!

"Wha, what happened?"

"Wow sis, you're strong!"

"Thanks. But I need to know what happened."

"What happened? You took like, twenty kunai plus, two Shurikan to the back!"

"Just for me."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're better Nara-Chan."

"Iruka-sensei! You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you aren't."

"Guys, we gotta go now, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

"Aw, ok."

"Right."

"Aw man." Shut.

"Nara, would you risk your life for anyone else but me?"

"Of course I would. Although, I haven't had to protect someone in a couple of years."

"I think you did well."

"I think I need to train harder."

"No, don't be silly. You don't need to train any more."

"Why not?" "Because, you saved my life. If you were as in experienced… well as umm, if you were an idiot, like your brother, I probably would've died."

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei"

"I'd better get going, ok?"

"Alright. Be careful Iruka-Sensei."

"I will. So will the others." Shut.

"Well, I guess I can sing now. I'm standing on the bridge; I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here, by now. There's nothing but the rain, no forceps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a darn cold night. Try to figure out this life, won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you Looking for a place, perching for a face, is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a darn cold night, trying to figure out this life, Won't you, take me by the had take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you, I'm with you, oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe on the side of my might, yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeaaaaaaaa, it's a darn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you I'm with you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you, oh, I'm with you, oh, I'm with you."

"Wow Nara. You sure can sing!"

"Uh Oh! Shikamaru!"

CHAPTER SEVEN:NEW FORMATION, INO,SHIKA,CHOJI, NARA!

"I never knew you could sing like that Nara, you can't blame me for walking by and being curious."

"Heh, sure I can't. You know how embarrassing that was?"

"Well, no but I'm sure it was pretty embarrassing."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Shikamaru."

"Hey, at least you can move around now."

"Yeah."

"Oh! We have band practice later, do you want to come and watch?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Alright, sit down here, and just watch ok?"

"Fine, but this is the keyboard chair."

"I know, you get to watch up close. Ready, go!"

"Yo, listen up here's the story about a little guy that lives, in a blue world, and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue, like him, inside and outside blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and his self, and everybody around cause he aint got nobody to listen to." (Oh, I can play this part on the piano! I'll wait until he's done with his solo.) "I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, (Now is where she plays the piano) I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba bee da ba die. Pause x40 I have a blue house with a blue window, blue is the color I've all been outerwear, Blue are the streets and all the trees are too, I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say and what I think, blue are the feelings that live inside me. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. Pause x32 I have a blue house with a blue window, Blue is the color, I've all been wearing out, blue are the streets, and all the people too, I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say, and what I think, blue are the feelings, that live inside me. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, inside and outside, blue his house with the blue little window, and a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and his self, and everybody around him, cause he aint got nobody to listen to, I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da die. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die." "Wow, you guys sing well! That was incredible!" "You weren't to bad at the keyboard Nara." Blush "Oh, well, I guess, um, I have to go train." "wait! Let me come too." "Uh, ok." TEN MINUTS LATER

"Hey Shikamaru?" "Yes?" "You want to know what bothers me the most about me?" "Sure, you can talk to me about anything Nara." "Ok, well. Whenever my friends are with me, I feel like I'm a free bird! But as soon as they leave, I feel like I've been caught, in a cold, dark cage. As soon as they come back, I feel like I've been freed into the warmth of the sun. They leave again, and I feel like I've been caught again." "That is interesting Nara."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE BATTLE OF RIGHTS! **_

"Master Juriah! Watch out!" Exclaimed Nara. _Clang_

"Thanks Nara." Replied Master Juriah. _Clang! Bash! Boom!_ "RASENGAN!" called Naruto.

FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU! Thought Sasuke.

"WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Called Sakura

"MIND POSSETION JUTSU!" Called Sasate

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" called Master Juriah.

"Master Juriah, I never will understand why you do the weirdest jutsus when we fight." Said Nara.

" RASENGAN!" Shouted Nara.

"Hey! Stop copying my moves Nara!" called Naruto.

"WHATEVER! KYAAA! OWCH!" yelped Nara.

"Nara!" "Oh, I was hoping it didn't have to come to this, but, I guess, MULTIE SHADOW CONG JUTSU, RASENGAN!" shouted Nara.

"What is she doing?" asked a confused Naruto.

"I know. She is going to end up killi…" started Master Juriah.

" HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T BEAT YOU, DIDN'T YOU?" Yelled Nara.

"-Ng them." Finished a stunned Master Juriah.

"Watch out! Nara!" shouted Sasuke.

"Hnn?" said a confused Nara. _ Thump _

"Kyaaaaaaa" cried out Nara. _Thud_

"Nara!" said Naruto.(Obviously very worried about her, this time.)

"Lets just leave her there, Sasate, Sauske, Sakura, you, and I are still here." Said Master Juriah, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Hnn?" asked Nara.

"W-what am I doing here? I have a mission to accomplish! I" started Nara.( She usually makes long statements about her loyalty, so I'll just make her say this instead.) "Nara, settle down. You can't go yet. We are all here. Here for you." Said Master Juriah, hoping Nara wouldn't go black, and have him hurt.(He's had this happen on more than one occasion. For more details, see the story of Nara's past.) " Aww thanks. You, Hey, Wait a minute, NARUTO!" Yelled Nara, right in the middle of a compliment.

"y- yes?" Replied Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT! I COULD HAVE KNOCKED THEIR BUTTS OUTA THIS WORLD IF YOU HADN'T OF GOT IN THE WAY!! YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT?!I CAN'T BELIVE I'M RELATED TO YOU!" Yelled Nara

"AH! Ok, ok, calm down!" stuttered Naruto

"I- Hnn," _plop _said Nara. Right as she fainted

"Nara, you idiot, you tired yourself from yelling at him. You really do waste your time, you realize that, right?" asked Sasuke, half insulting, half playing.

"HEY LIKE YOU"RE ONE TO TALK!" Yelled Naruto

"Sauske, come on, you can see her later, Naruto is causing her too much trouble, so we have to go." Joked Master Juriah

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS ARE CAUSING TROUBLE TOO! PERVY SAGE WITH YOUR WERE HERE FOR YOU JUNK, AND SAUSKE WITH THAT YOU'RE WAISTING YOU'RE TIME JUNK! YOU GUYS SHOULD LEAVE TOO!" Yelled Naruto, obviously on an emotional rampage.

"Naruto, I realize you're worried aboutyour sister and all, but we need to leave, now." Called Master Juriah.

" You know, you were the first to cause her such trouble Naruto." Whispered Sasuke

"BE QUIET SAUSKE!" yelled Naruto

"Alright, alright, calm down you two. No need to wreck this room too." Laughed Master Juriah. "…." (By the way, the silence is Sasuke.)

"YOU THINK THAT WAS A JOKE?!" Shouted Naruto

"No, I wasn't trying to make a joke." Replied Master Juriah

"Naruto? Sauske? Sakura? Master Juriah? Nara? You in there?" asked Sasate.

"Yes, but these two idiots are in the middle of a idiotic fight. You can tell they're both worried about Nara." Called Master Juriah.

"Right. Umm, I guess I'll come back later, to check up on Nara." Said Sasate.

"Is that Sasate I here out there?" Said Naruto, hearts filling the air.

"No. Just go Sasate, he'll go crazy if he sees you." Whispered Master Juriah

_**CHAPTER TWO: NARA AT HER WITS END!**_

"I am sooo gonna kill those guys for leaving me like that!" said Nara. I was so mad, I could tear everyone's head off! (imagining Naruto's head being ripped off his body) "Hey, that _is_ pretty funny!" laughed Nara. _Stomp stomp stomp stomp_

"Hey! Naruto! Come show your dishonorable face!" Shouted Nara

" I was hoping you would say that!" Naruto called back.

"Hnn. He's gonna sneak up on me eh?" Whispered Nara

"HYAAA!" Yelled Naruto, upon landing on a kunai. _SMACK! POW! Thump!_

"Hurk, you did well Nara, Better than last time. You rock- onee-chan!" Weakly stated Naruto. "NOO! I didn't mean to make you throw up blood!" Said a scared Nara. (Has a quiet voice when around people, when not mad, or when talking to people other than Master Juriah.) At that point, I was serious. "Ah, it's ok Nara."

"No, please, don't leave me alone! I don't want to go on without you! KYAAA!"

"NARA!" _huff, huff, huff, huff,_

" What hit me?"

"NARA! ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes, f- hnn, fine. I guess, … I ..no. I'm not ok… HELP ME, SAUSKE!" _ke..__ke__..__ke__.. KAW! KAW! KAW!_ "Hnn? What was that?"

" SUMMONING JUTSU! Ton Ton, we need you to look for Nara, and Naruto. Got it?"

"Oink!"

"LEAD THE WAY!" _step step step step step_

"Muahahahaha. Now, I can use her for my own needs, knowing how powerful she is, as well as finding her best friend, Sasate. Nara, you will do me good. Muahahahahahahaha!"

CHAPTER THREE: TON TON FIND NARA, FAST!

_Step step step step "_Ton ton, do ya see anything yet?"

"oink!"

"Only Naruto huh?"

"Oink oink oink."

"Maybe Nara ran off somewhere."

"Oink."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" ARE YOU TELLING ME NARA WAS KIDNAPPED!?"

"Oink."

"By who? Who could have kidnapped her successfully?"

"My point exactly. Unless…"

"She was taken unconscious!"

"Why must you always do that purvey sage? I never will get it."

"Hnn? Now where am I?"

" I swear I was crying over Naruto just a second ago, now I'm in an extremely cold, dark, stone room."

"Very well put Nara. By the way, Welcome."

"Who are you, and where are my team mates?" "Why, I expect you to know of me, sings how we are only ten years apart."

"…. I still don't get who you are, Itatchi, no. Sauske! No. Definitely not Sakura, or Naruto…."

"ENOUGH! You can't remember who I am, I'll have to refresh your memories."

"Wha, How?"

"Hehehehehe."

"Where'd he go?" shing

"KYAAA!" _thump_

"Now do you remember?" "Hey Nara! Wanna go play?" "Sure Oruchimaru!"

"I said, do you remember?" _slash_

"KYAA! O-Oruchi-maru, yes I remember." _Koff koff koff_

"I want to ask you a question." "What question?" "When did you become blind?" _slash_

"I guess you finally found a use for all that spare talent, Nara." _Drip drip_ "For the last time, I will not join your side!"

"Yes you will." _Chomp!_

"W-what is this?"

"You'll see. Muahahahahahahaha."

"Nn?" _flop_

CHAPTER FOUR: ORUCHIMARU'S CURSEMARK!

"Oink!"

"Where, in here?"

"Oink!"

"Are you sure, 'cause you know, I've summoned something, and it lead me somewhere totally different."

"Oink! Oink oink oink!"

"Yeah, I don't trust him either."

"Naruto, what are you and Ton Ton talking about?"

"Eh, nothing! Nothing at all."

"Oink!"

"WHAT?"

"I WAS NOT! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Hush, all three of you. There she is."

"Finally, we found her."

"Oh no."

"What!?"

"Looks like Oruchimaru gave Nara a little present."

"Another curse mark! And look, it looks exactly like the one Sauske has!" A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Oh come on! I wanna go do the mission!"

"Sorry Nara. You are too beat up."

"Awwww, why?" "Please?" (Pleading with the cute face nobody can resist. Not even Iruka-Sensei.) Sigh "That face isn't going to work on me this time." ABOUT TEN MINUTS LATER

"Thanks for letting me come Iruka-Sensei!"

"WHAT! YOU LET HER COME! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL!"

"I know!"

"Lets get going then." Step step step step

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Muahahahahahahaha."

"Who's that?"

"Only me!" slash

"Yowch!"

"IRUKA SENSEI! ARE YOU OK?"

"Yes, fine."

"Alright then, lets get the idiot who just attacked!"

"NO! WAIT!"

"Nn?"

"You can't do that. I have a feeling I know who that was. And he's dangerous."

"Who was he?"

"His name, is… Mitsuki."

"Iruka, you called?"

"Huh?" slash

"Owch!"

"HEY YOU, OVER HERE! FREASH MEAT SEARVED DAILY!"

"Oh boy, A little meat never hurt anybody. HYAA!" dodge

"YA MISSED!"

"COWERED!"

"COME FIGHT ME LIKE A NORMAL GUY!" smack! Slash!

"Anybody for an order of beef? 'Cause you just got served!" gasp!

"NARA LOOKOUT!" slash!

"Ooh, now you really are starting to make me angry, and trust me, no one wants to be the victim if I get angry."

"Then I'll just drink this potion!" gasp! (Hint: from now until the next set of parenthesis, is when Mitsuki is extremely muscular, and has fur like a tiger.)

CHAPTER FIVE: NARA BITES THE TIGER! (NOT MEANING YOU KISA!)

"Well then, here kitty kitty."

"Will do!" slash! Smack! Pow! Punch! Thump.

"NARA!"

"Now Iruka, where were we before the little brat chimed in? Ah yes, that's right. PREPAIR TO DIE IRUKA!" Thump!

"Don't you dare hurt my sensei. I'll have to kill you know."

"Well then, isn't it the nine tailed brat. You better run NOW!" thump thump thump "Nn, Sakura, if I don't make it, tell my sister I tried my best, ok?" "Will do Naruto."

"Thanks."

"Who else is going to interfere?"

"I am."

"You to little girl?"

"Yes. I need the practice!" thump thump thump thump.

"A little too easy. Looks like you've got no one to save yourself now." "YES I DO! SASATE, AND SAUSKE!"

"I guess it would hurt to tell you that I took them out with the last hit as well, wouldn't it?" whoosh

"Hnn? NOO!" thud, thump, thump, thump, thump, thud, thud.

"Nn, You can't hurt my sensei, I won't let you!"

"Nara? Why did you do this? You basically just sacrificed your life for me." "Trust me. I know what I'm doing"

"You're dead Mitsuki!" smack! Pow! Crash! (Like I said earlier, at this set of parentheses, he loses power.) "AAAH! I'M BURNING"

"Wow, I did that?"

"Actually, no."

"Oh, ok." Thump

"Nara! You saved me. Now you need saving. We need medical ninja out here now!"

CHAPTER SIX: WHEN WILL THE TORTURE STOP!

"Wha, what happened?"

"Wow sis, you're strong!"

"Thanks. But I need to know what happened."

"What happened? You took like, twenty kunai plus, two Shurikan to the back!"

"Just for me."

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you're better Nara-Chan."

"Iruka-sensei! You're alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you aren't."

"Guys, we gotta go now, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us."

"Aw, ok."

"Right."

"Aw man." Shut.

"Nara, would you risk your life for anyone else but me?"

"Of course I would. Although, I haven't had to protect someone in a couple of years."

"I think you did well."

"I think I need to train harder."

"No, don't be silly. You don't need to train any more."

"Why not?" "Because, you saved my life. If you were as in experienced… well as umm, if you were an idiot, like your brother, I probably would've died."

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei"

"I'd better get going, ok?"

"Alright. Be careful Iruka-Sensei."

"I will. So will the others." Shut.

"Well, I guess I can sing now. I'm standing on the bridge; I'm waiting in the dark I thought that you'd be here, by now. There's nothing but the rain, no forceps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a darn cold night. Try to figure out this life, won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you Looking for a place, perching for a face, is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothings going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a darn cold night, trying to figure out this life, Won't you, take me by the had take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you, I'm with you, oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe on the side of my might, yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yea yeaaaaaaaa, it's a darn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you, take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you I'm with you take me by the hand take me somewhere new, don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you, oh, I'm with you, oh, I'm with you."

"Wow Nara. You sure can sing!"

"Uh Oh! Shikamaru!"

CHAPTER SEVEN:NEW FORMATION, INO,SHIKA,CHOJI, NARA!

"I never knew you could sing like that Nara, you can't blame me for walking by and being curious."

"Heh, sure I can't. You know how embarrassing that was?"

"Well, no but I'm sure it was pretty embarrassing."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Shikamaru."

"Hey, at least you can move around now."

"Yeah."

"Oh! We have band practice later, do you want to come and watch?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" LATER THAT SAME DAY

"Alright, sit down here, and just watch ok?"

"Fine, but this is the keyboard chair."

"I know, you get to watch up close. Ready, go!"

"Yo, listen up here's the story about a little guy that lives, in a blue world, and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue, like him, inside and outside blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and his self, and everybody around cause he aint got nobody to listen to." (Oh, I can play this part on the piano! I'll wait until he's done with his solo.) "I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, (Now is where she plays the piano) I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba bee da ba die. Pause x40 I have a blue house with a blue window, blue is the color I've all been outerwear, Blue are the streets and all the trees are too, I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say and what I think, blue are the feelings that live inside me. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. Pause x32 I have a blue house with a blue window, Blue is the color, I've all been wearing out, blue are the streets, and all the people too, I have a girlfriend, and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around, blue like my corvette, it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say, and what I think, blue are the feelings, that live inside me. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die. I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, inside and outside, blue his house with the blue little window, and a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him, and his self, and everybody around him, cause he aint got nobody to listen to, I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da die. I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die." "Wow, you guys sing well! That was incredible!" "You weren't to bad at the keyboard Nara." Blush "Oh, well, I guess, um, I have to go train." "wait! Let me come too." "Uh, ok." TEN MINUTS LATER

"Hey Shikamaru?" "Yes?" "You want to know what bothers me the most about me?" "Sure, you can talk to me about anything Nara." "Ok, well. Whenever my friends are with me, I feel like I'm a free bird! But as soon as they leave, I feel like I've been caught, in a cold, dark cage. As soon as they come back, I feel like I've been freed into the warmth of the sun. They leave again, and I feel like I've been caught again." "That is interesting Nara."


End file.
